bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarutobi Clan
Der all ehrwürdige Sarutobi Clan des dritten Hokages von Konohagakure, der sich den Kindern Sandaimes bildet. Nun ja, ganz richtig ist dies nicht. Der Sarutobi Clan wird von letzten Sohn Sandaimes angeführt und ist der stärkste Clan aus Konohagakure, der neben dem 3ten nun auch den 8ten Hokagen von Konoha stellt. Der Sarutobi Clan verfügt über ein riesiges Anwesen, das durch seinen mittelalterlichen Baustil ins Auge springt und in zwei Etagen unterteilt ist. In der oberen Etage findet man die Schlafräume und im unteren Teil die Wohn/Ess und sonstige Räumlichkeiten. Man munkelt, dass das Bad des Hauses wie eine heiße Quelle aufgebaut sei. Das momentane Clanoberhaupt dieses stärksten aller Clans aus Konoha ist niemand anderes als der 8te Hokage selbst, Kogoro Sarutobi. Mitglieder des Sarutobi Clans: Bild:Sarubose.JPG Kogoro Sarutobi (Clanoberhaupt) Bild:Saki.JPG Saki Sarutobi Bild:Misao.JPG Misao Sarutobi Bild:Chizura.JPG Chizura Sarutobi Bild:SaruArya.JPG Arya Sarutobi Bild:SYuiji.JPG Yuiji Sarutobi Bild:SaruJori.JPG Jori Sarutobi Bild:SaruRyuu.JPG Ryuuka Sarutobi Bild:AsruHaruka.JPG Haruka Sarutobi Bild:Unbenannt.JPG Akira Sarutobi Bild:Kotaro.JPG Kotaro Sarutobi Bild:Shin.JPG Shinichi Sarutobi Bild:SaruChnro.JPG Chrno de Asturia Bild:Lys.JPG Lysandra de Asturia Bild:SaruKlaus.JPG Klaus Seichirou (Oberbutler) Die Clantechniken: Der Sarutobi Clan verfügt über eine Reihe an eigenen Jutsu, die er nur an seine eigenen Mitglieder weitergibt. Ein Teil der Jutsu ist von den Mitgliedern selbst erfunden, aber die meisten bekannten sind von Kogoro selbst, weshalb sie auch hier noch mal extra aufgelistet sind. Diese Jutsu sind in ihrer Art vollkommend einzigartig und sind für gewöhnlich Ninjutsu, die sich auf irgendein Element beziehen, dennoch in ihrer Art derartig Komplex sind, dass selbst hochrangige Mitglieder wie Haruka es schwer haben, diese Techniken zu erlernen und auch dementsprechend lange dafür brauchen. Eines dieser Jutsu ist das stärkste von allen. Kogoro war allerdings nicht blöd und hat dafür gesorgt, dass diese Techniken in ihrer Art auch nicht kopierbar sind oder von anderen zu erlernen sind. Der Grund ist ein ganz einfacher. Um diese Techniken anzuwenden brauchst du in deiner Fingerzeichenreihenfolge ein weiteres Fingerzeichen, was der Gegner nicht sehen kann da du es verdeckt hinter einem anderen Fingerzeichen macht, da es nur die Daumen betrifft. Dieses Fingerzeichen hat einen einfachen Grund, da er dazu dient etwas zu aktivieren. Wie gesagt Kogoro war nicht dumm und hat zur Erlernung dieser Jutsu eine Bedingung erschaffen, die der Anwender erst einmal mit sich bringen muss. Diese Bedingung ist ein bestimmtes Chromosom welcher der menschliche Körper eigentlich gar nicht hat, aber durch ein spezielles Jutsu, dass nur Kogoro kennt und er hat es auch nicht aufgeschrieben, erstellt wird. Dieses Chromosom macht absolut gar nix, außer eben ein Glied in der Jutsukette zu bilden, da die Jutsu dieses Chromosom ansprechen. Um das Chromosom für die Jutsu zugänglich zu machen gibt es dieses extra Fingerzeichen. Bisher von Kogoro auf diese Weise für die Sarutobi Clan Jutsus zugänglich gemachte Personen sind: Yuiji Sarutobi,Jori Sarutobi, Arya Sarutobi, Haruka Sarutobi und Chizura Sarutobi, Ryuuka Sarutobi. Hier die Techniken: Katon: Hiembaan no Jutsu ~~ Feuerdiskus ~~ Bei dieser Technik formt Kogoro einen Diskus aus Feuer in seiner Hand, den er auf den Gegner wirft. Dieser Diskus erzeugt höchst gradige Verbrennungen.. Des weiteren ist ein direkter Treffer für den betroffenen Tödlich, da dieses Jutsu ihn in der Mitte durchsäbeln kann. Selbst wenn der Diskus sein Ziel verfehlt treffen einem die um den Diskus schlagende Flammen. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Chizura Sarutobi Katon: Dai Hiembaan no Jutsu ~~ Zwillings Feuerdiskus ~~ Bei dieser Technik formt Kogoro zwei Diski aus Feuer in jeder Hand, die er auf den Gegner wirft. Dieser Diskus erzeugt höchst gradige Verbrennungen.. Des weiteren ist ein direkter Treffer für den betroffenen Tödlich, da dieses Jutsu ihn in der Mitte durchsäbeln kann. Selbst wenn der Diskus sein Ziel verfehlt treffen einem die um den Diskus schlagende Flammen. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi Katon: Hinami no Jutsu ~~ Feuerwelle ~~ Bei dieser Technik sammelt man Chakra und schießt es aus seinem Körper heraus in alle Richtungen. Man erzeugt sozusagen um sich herum in alle Richtungen eine Welle aus Feuer. Dieses Jutsu ist sehr stark, verbraucht allerdings auch nicht gerade wenig Chakra. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-15 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Yuiji Sarutobi Katon: Kaasai Katana no Jutsu ~~ Flammenschwert ~~ Bei dieser Technik erschafft der Anwender ein Feuerschwert in seiner Hand, welches er für den Kampf verwendet. Das Schwert ist äußerst heiß. Man kann natürlich auch mehr als ein Schwert erschaffen. Typ Clantechnik, Zusatztechnik Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Yuiji Sarutobi Sarutobi Ryu: Eremento goryuudan no jutsu ~~ Jutsu der Drachen der 5 Elemente / Fünfelementdrachenbombe~~ Bei diesem Angriff schafft Kogoro eine Reihe Doppelgänger, die sich neben dem eigentlichen Anwender positionieren. Jeder von ihnen hat eine eigene Aufgabe ... Einer wendet Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu ~~ Feuerdrachenbombe ~~ an Ein anderer Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ~~ Wasserdrachenbombe ~~, Ein weiterer Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu ~~ Donnerdrachenbombe ~~ Der nächste Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu ~~ Erddrachenbombe~~ Und last but not least einer: Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu ~~Winddrachenbombe~~ All diese Techniken müssen vollkommend Simultan abgeschossen werden, wodurch der Gegner nicht in der Lage ist alle abzuwehren, die Erddrachenbombe und die Feuerdrachenbombe bilden dabei eine Kombinationsattacke genau wie die Wasserdrachenbombe und die Donnerdrachenbombe. Die Winddrachenbombe ist quasi der Cutter (schneider) der diesen Kampf schließlich den Endcut (Ende)verabreicht , da diese zwar für den Gegner genau zum gleichen Zeitpunkt abgeschossen wurde wie die anderen, aber in Wahrheit genau eine Sekunde später um die anderen Techniken nicht zu neutralisieren. Diese Attacke Erfordert die Beherrschung von allen 5 Elementen. Ryuuka Sarutobi beherrscht zwar nicht alle 5 Elemente, kann diese dennoch einsetzen in dem er jede Wasserdrachenbombe die er abschießt mit seinem Ryuukugan in ein anderes Element verwandelt. Typ: Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-15 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: - Kogoro Sarutobi, Ryuuka Sarutobi Suiton: Mizurasengan ~~ Wasserrasengan ~~ Eine Rasengankreation von Kogoro. Beim Mizurasengan sammelt er Wasserchakra in seinen Händen und erzeugt in diesem den Typischen Chakrafluss des Rasengans. Anders als andere Rasengan muss der Anwender den Gegner nicht unbedingt im Nahkampf treffen. Kogoro speist geringfügig und kurzzeitig etwas mehr Chakra vor die Technik um sozusagen den Aufpralleffekt künstlich zu erschaffen. Das Wasser schießt dann in einer gewaltigen Spirale eiens größeren Durchmessers auf den Gegner zu. Natürlich geht diese Technik auch im Nahkampf. Dieses Rasengan ist schwerer einzusetzen als alle anderen Rasenganversion mit Ausnahme des RasenRaikiri. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-15 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Haruka Sarutobi RasenRaikiri ~~ Spiralender Blitzstoß~~ Mit dieser Technik sammelt man eine gewaltige Menge an Chakra in seinem Arm. Dieses Chakra ist selbst für das normalsterbliche Auge sichtbar, und wird dabei in Elektrizität gewandelt. Beinahe gleichzeitig formt man dann den Chakrastrom des Rasengan. Das RasenRaikiri hat eine gewaltige Durchschlagskraft, da sie die des Raikiri und des Rasengan vereinigt, jedoch hat sie noch weitere nette Nebeneffekte, so unter anderem schießt die Technik in regelmäßig vom Benutzer allerdings getimten Abständen Blitze raus, die beim Gegner das Nervensystem stören. Z.b.: bewegt man statt seinem rechten Bein, den linken Mittelfinger, wodurch die Technik auszuweichen fast unmöglich ist. Die Nachteile davon sind · Hoher Verbrauch an Chakra · Die schnelle Geschwindigkeit die die Technik fordert · Geradlinigkeit bei der Ausführung · Ohrenbetäubender Lärm, der an 1000 zirpende Vögel erinnert · Die Blitze müssen genau getimt sein, sonst trifft man sich damit selber. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0-5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Haruka Sarutobi Katon: dagéki boppátsu no Jutsu ~~ angezündeter Feuerschlag ~~ Eine bösartige Technik von Kogoro, da man diese alles andere als kommen sieht. Er sammelt eine menge Chakra auf einem Punkt und lässt diese durch seinen Körper gleiten... wenn er dann seinen Gegner berührt, lässt er das Chakra an diese Stelle gleiten entzünden und schlägt den Gegner, der vollkommend mit Flammen eingehüllt wird nach hinten. Typ Clantechnik, Offensiv, 0 -5 Meter Diese Technik wird beherrscht von: : - Kogoro Sarutobi, Yuiji Sarutobi ---- Weitere Jutsu für die das Chromosom benötigt werden (von anderen Membern erfunden): Katon: Guren Kaina ~~Explosionshand~~ Kagezuchi ~Lebende Flamme~ Katon: Omote Renge ~~ Flammender Vorwärts Lotus ~~ Kyuichose: Katon: Kaasai toraa no jutsu ~~Beschwörung der brennenden Tiger~~ Katon: Hi Rasengan ~~ Feuerrasengan ~~ Doton: Sekijun no Jutsu - Jutsu der Stalagmiten~ Doton: Ishi atsuryokuha no Jutsu ~Steindruckwelle~ Raiton: Rai hotaru kago no jutsu ~ Donnerkäfig ~ Suiton : ōkaze no yaiba - Taifun der Schwerter Raiton: Inázuma no Jutsu ~~Blitz ~~